Various non-optimal conditions may reduce traction on a runway during an aircraft landing. For example, a non-optimal condition may be a wet runway or a runway covered in snow or ice, where the runway comprises a low coefficient of friction (e.g., less that 0.1). Additional conditions such as strong winds and other conditions may also be considered non-optimal. Aircraft antiskid brake control systems and parachutes are generally used for braking; however, such approaches may serve as effective solutions generally only within a tight range of operational conditions. For example, anti-skid systems may be non-optimal in low friction situations, and parachutes may be non-optimal at low speeds.